


December 4th

by SneepSnoop_exe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, filipino Goshiki Tsutomu, who is plot idk her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneepSnoop_exe/pseuds/SneepSnoop_exe
Summary: Goshiki is having a hard day and Shirabu says some not so nice things.Shameless Hurt/Comfort, really.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	December 4th

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and didn't have a beta so have fun with this shit show of tangled emotions d:

Tsutomu was having a bad day.

He stayed up all night studying, arrived at morning practice late, was scolded by Shirabu, and that test he studied all night for? He failed it. And now the cherry top of his horrible day.

Tsutomu is opening the gym door, not so ready for afterschool practice when he hears someone say his name.

That someone is Shirabu.

“Goshiki missed every single toss I sent him this morning, I'm not going to give him the ball if he's just going to stare at it.” Shirabu huffs with annoyance laced in his voice.

Tsutomu flinches at the tone of Shirabu’s voice, alerting Tendou who was sitting on the bench facing the door, Shirabu standing facing away from Tsutomu.

“C’mon Kenji-Kun I'm sure you don't mean that, he's too cute to stay angry at!” Tendou replied

“Of course I mean it, I wish he would learn a thing or two from Ushijima-San considering he idolizes him so much” Tsutomu cringes, he was pretty sure Shirabu liked Ushijima-San, definitely more than he liked Goshiki but hearing how different they are doesn't help the pain in Tsutomu’s chest.

“And he isn't cute, that bowl-cut gets on my nerves, and who has that many moles?”

Tsutomu was frozen in place, did Shirabu really hate him this much? He didn't notice he was crying until Tendou was staring at him surprised and Shirabu was turning around to see what Tendou was staring at.

When Shirabu turns around, he has a sharp, pointed look on his face and Tsutomu can't cover his mouth fast enough before he lets out a sob.

Tsutomu can't see much through his tears but Shirabu’s blurry face looks shocked.

“I’m sorry” Tsutomu manages to squeak out before closing the gym door and running.

His lungs burn from the cold December air but Tsutomu doesn't care.

He stops in front of the school's old abandoned storage shed, pressing his back along the side and sliding down the wall to hide his face in his knees.

The cold dries Tsutomu’s cheeks but the tears keep flowing, leaving dark splotches on the knee of his pants.  
Of course, Goshiki didn't expect Shirabu to like him back, he could never imagine in any universe that Shirabu could be his and vice versa. He knew he was annoying and he knew he was nothing like Ushijima, but the thoughts Tsutomu stayed up late thinking about being validated by Shirabu hurt a way he couldn't describe.

He was never self-conscious of his hair or his moles but now he can't stand them. He wasn't good enough for his parents, he wasn't good enough for the teachers, and he indefinitely wasn't good enough for Shirabu.

Tsutomu choked on a sob, he was being far too loud.

He has had panic attacks, but never this bad, Tsutomu didn't even realize he was hyperventilating before he couldn't bring air into his chest at all. His chest burned but his entire body was shivering, he didn't care if it was because of the air or not, he can't breathe.

Breathe, breathe, please breathe.

“Tsutomu?”

No, please not now, Shirabu cant see him like this.

Goshiki buries his head in his knees, but Shirabu is already in front of him, pulling his head up.

“Tsutomu it’s ok, look at me” Shirabu cups Goshiki’s face in his hands “I'm here see?”

Shirabu wraps Tsutomu in his arms and Tsutomu can breathe again. Tsutomu grabs handfuls of the back of Shirabu’s Jersey, Sobbing into Shirabu's shoulder. All the while Shirabu is rubbing circles on Tsutomu’s back and holding him tight. Shirabu really is amazing at everything, even calming Tsutomu down. Tsutomu sniffs, he's done crying now.

Tsutomu clings onto Shirabu long after finishing, Shirabu doesn't seem to mind and holds him just as tightly.

Goshiki pulls back “Shirabu-San?”

Tsutomu sees a glimpse of Shirabu’s face, brows furrowed, and frown deep before Shirabu pulls him back into a hug, was Shirabu upset? Why was he hiding his face?

“I’m really sorry” Shirabu apologized, squeezing him tighter. “I didn’t mean what I said to Tendou, I was being stupid and was completely out of line, I’m sorry”

Tsutomu wanted to say that it was ok and that he was right because it was true, but he stayed silent.  
“I don’t think you're annoying and you are just as valuable to the team as Ushijima” Shirabu mumbled

“And I think your moles and bowl-cut are adorable, Tendou was right, you are the cutest person I’ve ever met” Shirabu whispered, his voice soft and warm on Tsutomu’s ear.

Goshiki pulled back again “What?”

Shirabu’s face was completely flushed but he looked right into Tsutomu’s eyes.

“Tendou was teasing me about liking you and I would have said anything to get him off my ass, I Shouldn't have defended myself at your expense”

“You like me?” Goshiki looked at Shirabu in surprise

Shirabu nodded, his face was blank but he was still blushing. “I do, I was scared, I never meant to make you cry like that, I'm sorry-”

“Can I kiss you?” Tsutomu interrupts, his eyes are red, there are tear stains and snot on his face.

Shirabu wipes Tsutomu’s face before leaning in and pressing his lips against Tsutomu’s.

It’s a feather-light kiss, but Goshiki melts into Shirabu’s arms. Shirabu pulls back, pushing a strand of Goshiki’s bangs behind his ear before kissing Tsutomu again.

Goshiki pulls back this time “I thought you liked Ushijima-San though, why me?”

Shirabu groans “I liked him for a short time in my first year, but when you came that changed, that's all there is too it”

“You really chose me of all people over him? Shirabuuuu-Sannnn” Tsutomu Looks at Shirabu with content, tackling him to the ground with a bear hug.

“Let’s skip practice and go to my house, I want to make it up to you” Shirabu hummed.

Tsutomu sits up, pulling Shirabu up with him “ok, but aren't you freezing?”

Shirabu sighs “Let me change and then we’ll leave”

When they arrive at Shirabu’s house Goshiki is pretty sure they are both going to get colds.

Shirabu leads Tsutomu to his room, softly laying his bag on the floor. “My mom isn't home right now, make yourself comfortable, I can make food if you are hungry”  
Tsutomu drops his bag next to Shirabu’s, making his way toward Shirabu’s bed “food later, apology cuddles now”

Shirabu lets out a content sigh and joins Tsutomu under the blanket, Goshiki burying his face in Shirabu’s chest and draping an arm across his waist.

Shirabu complies, kissing the top of Tsutomu’s head and wrapping an arm across him.

They lay like that for a while, enjoying each other's warmth before Goshiki asks “Do you wanna date? Be my boyfriend, I mean.”

Shirabu stiffens then relaxes and laughs “I’ll think about it”

Goshiki pouts and Shirabu can hold back any longer “I’m kidding, yes I'll be your boyfriend, Tsutomu”

Tsutomu’s face visibly brightens and Shirabu kisses him.

And like the dorks they are, they both smile into the kiss, pulling each other closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man I was just sad and wanted to cheer myself up with my favorite boys <3


End file.
